Overlanders 2517
by stock2007
Summary: Firefly cross over..   Sheldon swore a silent oath he would kill whoever had done this.
1. Chapter 1

OVERLANDERS 2517... Sadly I don't own BBT or FireFly I'm only playing with them

James Town could hardly be called the thriving centre of the universe. In fact to those poor souls who lived there, it was the end of the line. Where every two bit low life and washed up space bum ended up.

So the rather unfortunate task of being the night gatekeeper hardly fell to the most quick-witted of people. The gate-keeper on this dark and stormy night sadly proving the point huddled as he was in his small gatehouse trying his best to keep out the biting wind blowing in from the bad-lands. His sullen mood was not improved by a sudden loud knocking from outside of the gates, "THE GATES CLOSE AT SUNDOWN!" The gate keeper yelled to the unknown wanderer. The knocking was repeated, "Damn-it!" The gatekeeper said as he opened the small viewing hatch, "I said we're…" He never finished the sentence as an arm came through the open hatch, a hand quickly grabbing him by the throat.

"Open the gate _NOW_!" The menace in the stranger's voice sent a chill of panic through the gatekeeper colder than any northern wind that had ever blown in from the bad-lands.

As the stranger walked past him, the gatekeeper tried to catch a glimpse of what ever was hidden under the hooded cape. For a brief moment he thought he recognized the face, but no that was impossible he was dead everyone said so.

The tall stranger entered the local ale-house. He knew this was where he would find her. As he walked across the floor, the bar quietened into hushed whispers no one spoke lest the stranger hear them. He waved the bartender over, "Where's Blade?" The bartender continued wiping down the bar trying as hard as he could not to look up at the stranger.

The stranger grabbed the barman's hand almost breaking his fingers, "This constant reluctance to answer a simple question is becoming tedious. Where is she?" The barman nodded over to the stairs as he held his hand to his chest, his face twisted in agony, "Up-stairs second door." As the stranger turned making his way to the stairs the barman called after him, "She's not alone," The stranger simply smiled to himself.

He stopped momentarily outside the bedroom door listening to the voices coming from inside, "Baby, I'm going to rock your world," Then the sound rustle of clothing being hastily removed, "You better do a damn sight more than that pretty boy. You cost me plenty."

The stranger grinned choosing that moment to enter the room. Looking down at the bed he shook his head, "When you're quite finished, we need to talk,"

"Damn! Couldn't you have waited outside for 5 more minutes? He's already paid for."

"Penny, I'll allow you to return to…" He looked down at the young man who was quickly picking up his cloths, "Whatever this is?" He said waving his hand, "Once I've spoken to you."

"Ok, Sheldon make it quick, I've been out on the Rim a long time and I have _needs_!" Still lying on the bed, Penny made no effort to cover her nakedness, "And I've warned you before about calling me Penny,"

The young man had stopped in the doorway on hearing the stranger's name. Everyone said he was dead.

As the door closed behind the young man, Sheldon moved closer to the bed. Looking at this beautiful young woman, the woman whose friendship he had known since the dark days of the 'Unification War' a woman who had saved his life and he hers more times than he could count, "Sheldon, I'm not moving from this bed. So unless you plan on standing there all night I suggest you join me."

Sheldon sighed as he unbuckled his gun-belt, "The things I do in the line of duty."

Morning was starting to break outside as the two now exhausted friends lay entwined in each other's arms. Penny slowly moved her hands across Sheldon's chest tracing the still vivid scars from past battles with her fingers, "One or two new ones since the last time we were together,"

Sheldon kissed her forehead, "It's what happens when you have no one watching your back,"

Penny sat up angrily, "That was you're doing Sheldon. I never wanted to leave."

Pulling her back down into his arms he whispered, "I know Penny; we all had difficult choses to make. We lived… A great many didn't."

The morning found them sitting in the now almost empty bar. As always Sheldon faced the door with Penny slightly to one side giving him a clear view of the door. Old habits die hard, "So Sheldon what brings you all the way out here? I can't think of a single thing that would possibly bring a big gun like you to this God forsaken piss-hole! Seems a long way to come just to bed me again?" Penny said laughing.

Penny quickly stopped laughing on seeing the look on Sheldon's face. Countless years of covering his back told her someone had just walked into the bar. Sheldon still looked down at his teacup; having the barman make tea with only one good hand had been a story in itself.

"I figure three, one shooter, with maybe two as back up" Penny's hand even as she spoke moved under the table pulling back the hammer on her gun.

Sheldon never having looked up from the table smiled, "Glad to see you've not lost your edge. If he's a pro' he'll shoot first, if not…" Sheldon was interrupted by the gun-man's voice.

"I been looking for you 'Glimmer'" The name took Penny by surprise she'd not heard that nickname since the war. It was said the last thing an Alliance sentry ever saw was just the slightest 'Glimmer' of Sheldon before they died.

Sheldon slowly stood; Penny sat like a coiled spring ready to react as soon as he made his move. Later when she looked back it seemed incredible but Sheldon had allowed the gunman the first move. This caught both Penny and the backup shooters off guard.

The gunman had a look of total bewilderment on his face as his gun dropped from his dead hand, staring at Sheldon through unseeing eyes before falling to the floor. The second and third gunman died without even knowing who had shot them as Penny holstered her gun.

Penny walked over to the first gunman kicking him with her boot before turning him over. Looking over to Sheldon, "You know this guy?"

Sheldon shook his head, a look more of annoyances rather than pity on his face.

"No, but that's hardly surprising, I rarely know the men trying to kill me now."

Penny looked at Sheldon half hoping he was kidding, but deep down she knew the truth. The Alliance had never forgiven or forgotten him for what he'd done during the war. There were still plenty of men out there only too willing to try and collect the bounty on his head.

Sheldon calmly reloaded his gun before turning to Penny, "We need to leave, finish whatever business you have left here."

Penny sat down smiling, "Any business I had in this place we finished last night. You've still not told me what's wrong."

"Mal and Zoe are in trouble."

Penny quickly stood, "I'll be ready to leave in a couple of hours. We'll take my ship."

Their journey though the town to the space-port was uneventful, word of who this stranger was and his prowess with a gun guaranteed no one would be showing their faces till he was long gone from their planet.

"Penny! Do you seriously expect me to travel in that?"

They stood in front of what in its day would have been classed as a fine little ship now sadly, "Penny, it's a pile of junk," Walking slowly along the side of the ship, Penny ran her hand along the smooth cool steel. Before turning angrily to look at Sheldon, "Don't call her that, she has feelings, she'll get us there," Turning back to the ship Penny whispered, "Won't you girl?"

"Now if you're finished with your touching reunion, may we please leave?"

The friends sat side by side as Penny want through her take-off checks. Sheldon was restless worrying at his safety belt. Penny turned quickly to face him, "OK! Sheldon, I know it's not my flying that's got you worried so what gives?"

He seemed to take a moment to bring his thoughts into focus, "Its Mal and Zoe how could they allow themselves to be taken. I trained Zoe better than that. I could understand Mal being sloppy; I dare say a woman was involved,"

"Sheldon you don't know they've been taken? Anything could have happened."

"Adelei Niska is holding them on Jonas 4," Sheldon said.

Penny stared at him her eyes wide in disbelieve. Her eyes burning with the effort of holding back the tears that once started she knew would finish her.

"How can you be so sure?"

Sheldon seemed to slump in his seat.

"Wash and Inara are in hiding just outside his stronghold,"

The tears finally over took Penny, "Dear God! Even an army couldn't get in there."

Even Sheldon seemed worried now. Then the faintest of smiles crossed his face, "Perhaps two can go where an army cannot?" He looked across at Penny. She saw the sparkle return to his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

OVERLANDERS PART TWO

Penny made her way through from the cockpit. She'd made Sheldon stay in the living quarters after the take-off his content whining had started to grate on her last nerve. No that was a little unfair on Sheldon.

So she knew all too well what she had to say and do, finding him sullenly sitting with his hands in his lap. Purposely it seemed waiting for her to apologize, he knew her so well. Perhaps the only man who did?

"Ok we should make Jonas 4 in around 14 hours," Penny sat down opposite him. She sighed, "Look Sheldon, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you worry, Christ Sheldon I'm worried," Penny reached across and took his hand in hers, "Like to talk about? We've not much else to do," Penny lowered her head to look up into his face.

Sheldon just looked down at the floor hardly noticing her hand holding his. However she had caught his slight smile before it was quickly gone. Trying to lighten his mood even further, "Wanna fool around a little?" She said laughing

"Penny, please although I understand your consent need to…well talk, I'm thinking which must it seems be pointed out to you again! I do best in silence," Penny smiled as she felt Sheldon squeeze her hand.

Penny busied herself with the everyday running of the ship. While Sheldon worked at his computer. She knew only too well that the success of their mission depended on him.

She was doing something or other with the engines: Bounty was old and needed a lot of looking after. So she was surprised when she turned to find Sheldon standing behind her, "Damnit! Can't you cough or something? Nearly scared the crap out of me."

"Penny there are only the two of us abroad this…" He looked around taking in his surroundings he surged, "Ship. Who else did you think to find? Also that kind of vulgarity is most unbecoming."

"Sheldon?" Penny took a step back leaning against the bulk-head. She saw the confused look on his face, "Never mind," Penny bit back her sarcastic reply, "what do you want?"

"Are you still in contact with any of the old group?" Sheldon asked.

Penny thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah maybe two or three. The Alliance thinned us out pretty good after your…Well after your temper tantrum come killing spree." Penny walked up to Sheldon slipping her arms around his waist, tilting her head up to look at his face, "Look sweetie, I'm sure you had your reasons for going," Penny prosed for a moment, "Well you kinda went nut's after the surrender Sheldon… Christ! You even went after your own people."

Penny pressed her face against his chest.

"I never would have harmed you Penny, you have to know that."

"Strange thing is sweetie I always knew. So why do you need their help. I thought this was just you and me?"

Sheldon realized that Penny was still hugging him; smiling as he kissed the top of her head trying in vain as he did so to separate himself from her, "We need a diversion," Sheldon said into a mop of blonde hair, "It only needs to distract them long enough for us to slip past the outpost."

"Sheldon, I'm not sure, Bounty is a good little ship but she's not to quiet even with your diversion it's a long shot their sure to pick us up," Penny said the last part in almost a whisper as if the ship could hear her.

"That's no problem," Sheldon said looking around the engine-room, "we'll just dump it somewhere. One of the small moons will do. We'll just use the shuttle to get to the planet."

Sheldon had an inkling Penny was a little upset by his plan. The fact that he was now laying on the floor with Penny kneeing on his chest made that very clear plus the knife being held at his throat was a giveaway.

He could of course have over powered her at any time. Then again the cold-glim in Penny's eyes told Sheldon maybe this was a time to try and talk his way out of trouble.

"Penny was it something I said?"

"SOMETHING YOU SAID! Son of a bitch! You want me to just dump my home. Bounty's all I have…She's like family, Sheldon," Penny reached over to stroke the hull plating, "I could never leave you, could I girl,"

Sheldon stared up at Penny's face, the sweet innocent face, the same face that had looked out over battlefields no woman should ever have to see.

She was now talking to her space-ship? Sheldon shook his head and they said he had issues.

"Penny I'm sure we can come to a compromise. If you'll kindly allow me up,"

"As it seems my first plan met with," Sheldon looked across to a still scouring Penny, "A slightly less than favourable response. We'll move on."

They sat in silence each deep in their own thoughts. Penny wondered if Sheldon had been series about dumping her sweet ship and she really needed to fix that engine warning light before he saw it. Sheldon smiled as he looked across to Penny. It was strange, he'd killed men for even daring to touch him, to look at him was sometimes enough, and here was this blonde haired spitfire who…made him smile.

"Penny is Leonard still alive, not blown himself up yet?"

"No last I heard he was between jobs, something about a short-sighted munitions expert kinda put's people off."

Sheldon worked at his computer for a while before sitting back a look of satisfaction on his face, "I have it. How could I have not seen it earlier?"

Penny loved to see Sheldon like this. On the very rare occasions they ran across each other it was a major effort to get any reaction out of him, other than in the bed-room of course.

"You need to contact Leonard, tell him to meet us. Maybe better not to mention I'm with you. Can you contact anymore we'll need a few body's."

"Oh! Sheldon did you have to put it like that, 'We'll need a few body's' their friends remember."

"Humm, point taken, we'll need some 'troops'" Sheldon said with air quotes, "But time is short."

Penny had to think for a moment, "Well there's Raj he has a gang of hunters working out on the rim. So Howard's not going to be far away. Then of course we have Leonard."

Neither of them needed to ask what Raj and his gang were hunting: Reaver's. Their latest atrocities on the outer rim had forced the Alliance to put a bounty on their heads. So for anyone brave or stupid enough it was open season on Reaver's.

Sheldon walked around the small cabin nodding and mumbling to himself, before turning to face Penny, "Yes I believe this will work. Ah' just one question other than your disturbing fondness for your ship, is there anyone else your fond of, someone I should save?"

Penny looked at him square in the eye, ready for an all-out war over what he had just said. The sudden realization of what he really meant hit her, "Sheldon Lee you really are a pure bastard," Penny ran up to him wrapping her arms around his chest, "You really had me going there," Her voice was muffled as she buried her face in his shirt.

Sheldon stood and allowed Penny to hug him. Time enough later to explain to her that only Mal, Zoe and herself were important, everyone else was expendable even him.

Sheldon had felt the hand of death closing in on him for some time now. A little melodramatic but sadly true. That's if you believed in all that hokum of course.

No, he was tired; tired of running, forever looking over his shoulder. Moving from Planet to Planet he would dearly love nothing more than to stay with his blonde haired traveling companion. However the men in the bar earlier showed him that was impossible.

Sheldon sat dozing as Penny came through from the control room, "Ok we're two hours out. With any luck they'll think we're just on a normal transport run. We'll meet up with everyone just outside the spaceport," Penny came over and sat next to Sheldon, "There is something you've missed."

Sheldon turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised, "I doubt that! Kindly explain?"

"Inara and Wash are waiting for us; do you really think they'll not want to come with us?" Sheldon was silent for a moment, "Strange I missed that," He waved his arm dismissing it, "It's something I cannot plan for till we've meet them."

The meeting place was a small rundown bar with-in walking distance of Niska's stronghold, "Ok' I'll go in first see who's turned up," Penny smiled up at Sheldon, "If I meet a bad guy I'll yell." Sheldon snorted mumbling to himself.

Just as she was about to pass through the door-way he called after her, "I'll give you five minutes, then I'm coming in yell or no yell."

Precisely five minutes later he followed her through the door-way. Sheldon saw Penny sitting at a table at the far end of the bar.

He would need to take her to task about that, it meant he had to walk the full length of the room. His sense of self-preservation made him keenly aware how venerable he was out in the open. To some it may sound paranoid, but it had kept him alive for a long time. Up till now! As he reached the table, Penny smiled at him, "Sheldon, I think you know everyone?" She said looking around the table.

One of the group was clearly unhappy to see him, "Blade, you never said anything about him being in on this," Angrily pointing at Sheldon.

"Penny that is truly remarkable." The group as one looked at each other. Penny knew he was simply playing with them.

"What's so remarkable Sheldon?" Penny asked. She was biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself laughing.

"It's remarkable firstly, you found someone gullible enough to call you 'Blade' and secondly and most importantly, Leonard did you really think for a second I'd not be here with Penny?"

Sheldon walked round the table standing behind the chair that faced the door. He looked down at Howard, "Move you're in my spot."

After everyone was seated, Sheldon quickly looked around the table, opposite him sat Leonard who was still mumbling to himself and giving Sheldon furtive glances when he thought Sheldon wasn't looking. At Sheldon's side of course sat Penny who was enjoying Leonard's discomfort far too much.

Next to her sat Raj who fancied himself as a bit of a pirate and dressed accordingly. That left Howard who…it seemed dressed in the dark as nothing he wore matched.

Sheldon addressed the table, "Gentlemen and Penny I've taken the liberty of writing your assignments down for each of you, so they can be no misunderstanding," He purposely looked at Leonard, before handing each of them a small note pad, "If you have any questions now is the time, as we'll not see each other again till the mission is completed."

"Yeah I have one," said Leonard, "All I seem to be doing is blowing things up," The expression on his face resembled that of the last puppy in the pet-shop, "So what's up with that. Why can't I work with Blade?"

Sheldon looked at Penny for help, but she had to stare at the ceiling to stop herself laughing, "Yes all very good questions but time is short so I'll be brief. I have you blowing things up, as that's one of the few things your any good at. You can't work with Penny as she is with me, is that clear enough.

Raj was the next to speak up, "Sheldon if we can be serious he too looked at Leonard. I've worked with Niska's people before, their good, you getting through without being stopped," Raj looked around the table, "It's too easy it doesn't feel right?"

"Good points Raj and I have taken them into account, so if that's all,"

Sheldon looked around the table the little band nodded as one.

Later only Penny and Sheldon remand at the table, "Penny we need to speak to Inara and Wash before we go in."

"You can try Sheldon, but you know they'll want to come with us."

"That's impossible Penny. They must be made to understand."

Later as they made their way to the house where Inara and Wash were hiding, Sheldon glanced over to Penny, "Why did you adopt that stupid name 'Blade' really was that the best you could think up and what may I ask is wrong with your own name; I've always liked 'Penny'."

She looked at Sheldon, "How long you been keeping that bottled up," she asked a mischievous grin on her face, "Look in our line of work being called 'Penny' hardly strikes fear into people." Sheldon was silent, as if deep in thought, before turning to Penny again, "You could always have used your married name."

She laughed, "Yeah and I could have painted a bulls-eye on my forehead, and we both know that was never going to happen.

They stood in the shadows in front of the house, making sure no one was watching. Penny put her hand on Sheldon's arm, "What Raj said back in the bar, you know he's right this whole thing feels like a set-up."

Sheldon placed his hand over hers and softly squeezed, "Of course it is."


	3. Chapter 3

Overlanders 2517 part three

Sheldon stood just inside the doorway as Penny greeted their friends. While Inara and Penny moved to sit down, Wash walked up to Sheldon. The two men stared at each other for a moment, "Even after everything," Wash said shaking his head, "all the stories, the things they said about you. I always knew you'd come.

You'd never let Zoe and Mal down," The atmosphere in the room grow tense as Wash waited for him to respond, looking over Wash's shoulder Sheldon saw Penny shrug.

Sheldon moved up to the table as he passed Wash he said, "You don't even know me."

Wash turned glaring at Sheldon's back, "I know you well enough! Yeah well enough to know you had to come. You owe her!" Wash yelled.

Sheldon was facing Penny now; she saw his expression change becoming hard, cold even. Zoe's husband or not she knew if Sheldon turned around, Wash would die.

Penny moved to stand in front of Sheldon, "Ok why don't we all sit down we have things to talk over," Penny was looking up into Sheldon's eyes, "Ok," she almost pleaded. A mere moment seemed like an eternity, she sighed at the sight of a faint smile on his face.

She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath.

Once they were all seated, Wash was the first to speak, "So what's the plan, when do we go in?"

Sheldon looked around the table, he made a circler movement with his hand, "We don't go in, Penny and I go in, I need you and Inara to contact your people on Serenity. We'll need a fast ship when this is all over,"

Wash made to stand up and argue, but Inara placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "Hoban, Sheldon is right, we need the best pilot flying Serenity that's you, you know that,"

Wash knew they were right. Hearing Inara call him by his first name something only Zoe his wife ever did calmed him. He slowly sat back down holding his head in his hands, the feeling of helplessness swapping over him.

As he looked up, Sheldon could see his eyes were red. There had once been a time he could have sympathized with him, but not now.

Time enough for crying later.

"Alright there's a shuttle is on the far side of town," Sheldon said, "Call your people on Serenity from there.

Once they've started the division Leonard and whatever's left of Raj's group will meet up with you. The rest of us will leave in Penny's ship, is that clear?" Everyone nodded, "Good we need to get moving."

After a farewell hug from Inara and an uncertain glance over his shoulder from Wash, the two would be rescuers were left alone.

Penny checked her gun one last time before turning to look at Sheldon, "Funny thing lover, I've been with you from the start and I don't even know the plan?" Penny tilted her head and grinned at the expression on his face. He arched an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Lover, when pray tell did you start calling me that? As for the plan you're going to be with me. I know the plan."

On the far side of Niska's stronghold Raj and his men waited for the return of Leonard. Raj peered over the wall they were hiding behind. He could see the small figure of Leonard running back from a row of warehouses that hopefully he'd set to blow up.

Raj was not overly optimistic; Leonard's reputation had preceded him.

He gave a whole new meaning to the phrase: 'lost to friendly fire'.

A smiling and out of breath Leonard slumped down next to Raj, " It's all set, boy it's going to be so big!"

"Good job Leonard," Raj checked his watch, "Right my men will move in once it blow's. Sheldon should be at the gate by now," He turned to look at Leonard, "Ok, Leonard whenever you're ready,"

Leonard squinted looking up at Raj, pushing his glasses further up his nose, "Whenever I'm ready for what?"

Raj pulled his hand down over his face, "Please tell me it's fitted with a remote?"

Leonard shook his head and laughed, "No way! I don't trust them. So I fixed up a timer." He seemed so pleased with himself.

Raj groaned, "How long Leonard?"

Bringing his wrist close up to his face Leonard squinted at his watch, "Soon?"

Suddenly the very ground shook beneath their feet. The air itself was sucked out of their lungs. A number of his men had blood running from their ears due to the shock-wave; Raj felt his own neck it was covered in blood. He realized Leonard was shouting, "Told you it'd be big." He was still laughing, "That'll show Sheldon."

Raj decided friend or no friend when this was over Leonard was due a reckoning. The men who were still able started to move toward the stronghold wall.

Raj stood and looked around as far as the eye could see was utter-devastation; he looked down at the small figure covered in white dust that was crawling from behind the wall. Yes! A reckoning was well overdue.

The two would-be rescuers slowly made their way along the outside of the strongholds wall. Penny looked up at the towering walls above them; they seemed to go on for ever, almost reaching up to the now darkening stormy sky

Penny hit Sheldon in the back, "Where's this gate you were on about?" Penny hissed. She walked into his back as Sheldon suddenly stopped.

Quickly turning he lowered his head; his face was merely inches from hers.

"Continue to shout like that! And perhaps one the guards will come down and open for us." Sheldon was whispering but the meaning was very clear.

Penny nodded in agreement but still managed to smile, "Ok so quiet then right?"

Sheldon sighed in exasperation, "Yes! Please."

Penny never a one who knew when to stop, could not help herself,

"Are we there yet?"

"Thank the lord, yes we are," He beckoned Penny forward, "Now if you'll kindly use your supposedly immense skill to open the gate."

They made their way down corridor after dark corridor which all seemed to Penny to be identical? "Sheldon have you any idea where we're going?"

Sheldon stopped turning to look back at Penny, "Of course, I…" Sheldon never finished the sentence, as the whole corridor shook violently. Penny was thrown to the floor; the air was thick with dust, screams and shouting could be heard in the distance.

"What the Hell was that?" said Penny as Sheldon bent to help her back to her feet.

With a weary shake of his head, "That Penny would be Leonard; his timing is accurate to the second,"

Penny was grinning as she stood up, "Sheldon was that sarcasm?"

He was already moving down the corridor as he glanced over his shoulder, "No!"

The corridor further on branched off; Sheldon stopped looking at a sheet of paper in his hand, before turning to face Penny, "This is where we split up. Mal and Zoe are down that way about 50 mitres," Sheldon pointed to the right side corridor, "Leonard's little diversion will have drown the guard's away.

As soon as you free them make your way back to the ship. I doubt anyone will try and stop you now."

Penny stood staring at Sheldon, trying to take in what he was saying: split up, make your way out, just what was he saying, "Sheldon! What the Hell?"

He walked to Penny placing his hands on her shoulders; long fingers allowed him to wipe away the tears that had started to run down her cheeks with his thumbs, "Penny, I need you to do this, no questions just believe me everything is going to be alright trust me please," Kissing her forehead, he looked down into the tear stained face, "Let me see you smile before you go,"

Penny threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist, "Damnit! Sheldon," She pulled away wiping her face with her hand, before looking up at him and smiling, "Happy now?"

Penny slowly started to walk away, "Penny," Sheldon called after her, she turned at the sound of his voice, "I'll show you how happy I am when I see you later."

She quickly turned and moved away lest he should see the fresh tears.

Sheldon made his way along the other corridor he knew where he was going; he also knew who would be waiting for him.

He found himself in a large room, slightly less ornate then he had expected. A lone figure sat at a desk in the centre of the room. This was the figure Sheldon now addressed, "Don't you think this was all a little overly elaborate. You could have simply asked me to come."

The figure laughed, "Sheldon there's no fun in just asking. Not when I can force you," The figure behind the desk seemed to think for a moment, then smiling said, "When did you realize what was really happening?"

"I've always had my doubts, but after we landed, I'm good but it was just a little too easy."

The two men stared at each other, Sheldon wanted to give Penny as much time as he could.

Before finishing it.

"So just what did I do to piss Adelei Niska off?"


	4. Chapter 4

Overlanders 2517... Endgame... Can Penny save Sheldon... A little thank you to Jislane and everyone who has reviewed

To the casual observer Sheldon's demeanour may at first seem a little odd. Here he was facing one of the most ruthless men in the sector, but then again to anyone who knew Sheldon the blank facial expression, the total absence of emotion said only one thing, someone was about to die.

Sheldon now knew that Adelei Niska wasn't the great criminal kingpin; he was merely a frightened little man.

"So the great Sheldon Cooper, the most feared man in the sector walk's into my little trap. I'm sure you're wondering why I've gone to so much trouble…"

Sheldon was so disappointed he'd expected more from a man like Niska. Only so called super-villains in old movies told the hero their plans. If you wanted a man dead you killed him simple, no one ever talked anyone to death before.

"… During the war you, how can I best put this? Yes! You made enemies of a lot of people, important people, who now want you, dead," He said smiling.

While Niska talked Sheldon took the opportunity to glance around the room, his first impression that they were alone was wrong, he could now make out 5 men standing around the walls. He would need to take them out first. He also realized ironically that he had broken his own golden rule: 'never walk into a room without back-up'.

Working solely on instinct Sheldon quickly crouched down before taking out Niska five bodyguards. The report of the six shots was deafening in the confines of the room. Six shots? Sheldon felt the searing pain in his back as he slumped to his knees; the sixth bodyguard had been standing behind him. He again cursed his luck for sending Penny away.

Niska walked over to him pushing Sheldon over on to his back with his boot. The look of triumph on his face, "Ah' it seems even the great Cooper is not as invincible as we thought," He was laughing.

Sheldon knew he could control the pain, but the blood loss was a worry he could feel the dampness of it on his back, and who knew when this floor was last cleaned? He realized Niska was still talking; looking up at him Sheldon drew his gun and smiled, "You sir talk too much!" With that he rolled to one side shooting the last remaining bodyguard, before turning his gun on Niska.

Following Sheldon's directions, Penny soon found herself in an older part of the stronghold. She started to pass small cell type doors the air was stale and dank. As she looked around Penny thought 'yeah it sure looks and smalls like I'm heading the right way.

She was about to start calling out for her friends when she came to a door which had clearly just been installed, Penny banged on it with the butt of her gun as she called out, "Mal, Zoe you in there?"

"Yes, that you Penny, who's with you?" Came an answering yell.

"Yeah it's me Zoe, I'm on my lonesome everyone else is kinda busy. Is Mal with you?"

"Yes, but he's banged up pretty bad, took a bad knock to the head,"

"Ok, stand away from the door."

Raj watched as the last of his men formed up to move out to where Serenity would be landing. Wash had just called in that they were close. Raj waved his friend over to him, "Howard I'll take four men with me, you take the rest over to the landing site. I'm going back to check on Penny,"

Howard gave Raj a puzzled look, before turning to follow the men. Glancing back over his shoulder at a retreating shape of Raj he called out, "And, Sheldon right, you'll check on Sheldon?"

Raj shook his head without turning he said aloud, "Since when have we ever needed to check on Sheldon."

Penny's little group were trying to move as quickly as possible, but with having to half carry, half drag the injured Captain Reynolds the going was slow.

She was worried he was still losing blood from his head wound; it looked to be a bad concussion. She thought it strange calling him 'Captain Reynolds' back in the day when they were all fighting for their very lives in Serenity Valley and well over a dozen other battles in the bloody Unification War his only name had been 'Sargent'. She tried to laugh at the thought of people calling him Captain but the effort of running with her injured friend and the fact of not knowing how Sheldon was doing, was quickly becoming a drain on her strength.

Once she had blown the cell door it had been fairly easy to escape the stronghold. Now however the confusion from Leonard's diversion was passing. Even as Penny looked over her shoulder she could see men running after them.

"Zoe we just need to make that next ridge. My ships close by," But now Penny could hear the men behind them, "Zoe you take him on, I'll stop and…" Penny never finished.

Somewhere up ahead someone yelled, "PENNY! Down now," Instinctively Penny threw herself and her two friends to the ground as the hillside in front of them erupted in gunfire, instantly cutting down the following men.

As Penny stood up wiping the dirt from her eyes, she saw the smiling figure of Raj walking toward her, "Penny I can't leave you for five minutes," he waved to his men, calling over to them, "Bring the truck over," looking back at Penny, "We need to find help for Captain Reynolds. We also need to get ourselves out of here Serenity just called in seems to be all kinds of ships in-bound. Looks to be Alliance and the others!"

Penny didn't need to ask what Raj meant by 'others' it could only be Reaver's.

"Ok, Raj you take the group on. I need to go back for something."

Raj nodded knowing the something was really someone, "I'll see them all safe Penny, and you go find your man."


	5. Chapter 5

Overlanders 2517 Part five

There was still just enough confusion going on around her to allow Penny to slip back into the stronghold.

But where to find Sheldon that was the problem? When they'd split up, although he'd never told her, Penny had known he was going for Adelei Niska, but as she looked around sadly the walls won't signposted: **'This way to super-villain'** she needed information.

Moving now with purpose down the dark corridor, Penny smiled to herself the first it seemed in a long time. When she found Sheldon she intended to make him apologise to her. He'd always said, 'Penny your far to impulsive' well nuts to him!

The encounter with the guard now lying prone on the ground hadn't been impulsive! It clearly showed that a boot on the throat worked just as well as talking, now she knew where Sheldon was.

Zoe stood at the doorway to the infirmary, waiting for Simon to finish whatever he was doing with the captain. Finishing his examination Simon removed his gloves throwing in the bin. Turning he smiled as he looked at Zoe, seeing the question on her face before she could say anything, "It's alright he's stable," looking back over his shoulder, "I've stopped the bleeding it's just a matter of rest now, he'll be up and about soon,"

Zoe looked across at the other occupied bed, "How about him?"

Jayne realized they were looking at him, "Hi I'm wounded here, and I could have died!"

Simon the ship's Doctor started to laugh, "You had a stab wound in your upper leg, go rest in your own cabin."

Zoe walked up to the bottom of Jayne's bed, "You were stabbed by a woman in a bar. I'm sure the Captain is going to be very interested in that once he wakes up." Zoe made no effort to disguise her distaste in Jayne's activities.

It did not take Penny long to find Sheldon. He lay crumped on the corridor floor. Penny gave out a sob as she kneelt next to him she could see the large dark stain on his back. He seemed to be barely breathing; she needed to get him back to the ship.

So half dragging, half carrying him Penny slowly made her way outside. She looked around, she needed transport. Seeing a small truck over by the wall she made her way over. Penny was in no mood to discuss ownership with the two men sitting in it, so the discussion was painful and brief.

Placing Sheldon in the truck she took a moment to check him over. He had clearly been shot in the back but there was no exit wound. She had to find a Doctor and soon.

As Penny drove over to where she'd landed Bounty, she glanced over at Sheldon he was still breathing but it was shallow, his face was pale the skin had sheen of sweat covering it.

Penny drove over the last rise before the landing site. Once on broad she could fix him up till they could found a Doctor.

Penny stood next to the truck staring in disbelieve. She was gone. Her Bounty was gone, and the only thing to show she had ever been there was a patch of burnt earth.

It was lucky no one passed by at that very moment as Penny would surely have killed them on the spot, so intense was the fierce rage now building inside her.

Penny dropped to her knees beating the ground with her fists, her eyes burned with the tears that ran uncontrolled down her face.

Suddenly she sensed someone kneeing beside her, an arm went around her shoulders. Penny made to shrug the arm away to turn and hit out at whoever was there, but the arm tightened around her, "Penny I swear we'll find her, if any harm has been done to her someone will pay," Sheldon's voice was barely a whisper.

Penny buried her face in his chest, the two friends, lovers, comrades they had so many names, both now kneelt next to one another out in the desert. One sobbing for loss of something that was far more to her then a mere ship and a man who kneelt allowing this woman. That was not right; this was his woman that he now held tightly in his arms as she quietly cried.

He swore a silent oath; he would kill who ever had done this.

Sheldon was now near to collapse, he could feel himself slipping in and out unconsciousness, but he refused to give in, refused to leave Penny.

Till the darkness finally overtook him.

He become aware of voices around him, someone was holding his hand. A voice he knew only too well was speaking, "Oh! Thank God you're awake,"

Sheldon looked up into Penny's face as she leaned over him squeezing his hand.

She smiled back at him kissing his forehead, "Bob, you had me so worried,"

Looking around his surrounding he was laying in some kind of medical bay.

She could see the look of confusion on his face. He looked at her as if to ask, 'Bob?'

Penny looked over her shoulder making sure the Doctor was out of ear-shot. She whispered in Sheldon's ear, "We're on an Alliance medical ship. Seems we were both passed out when they found us. They don't know who we are," Penny kissed his cheek, "Your Bob and I'm Ann, just play along ok?"

Within in three days Sheldon/Bob was well enough to leave the medical bay. The pair kept themselves to themselves apart from meal times staying in their cabin as much as they could. Their excuse being Penny/Ann was frightened of space travel.

It was easy enough to slip away once the ship made its next planet fall. That's the one thing about Doctors and medical people their so trusting.

Zoe could not believe her eyes on seeing Captain Reynolds sitting up in bed, with hardly any ill effects from what they'd been through.

"Glad to see you're feeling better Captain," Zoe said smiling. She would never have told anyone not even Wash, but for a little while she had wondered if she would ever see her Captain alive again. She realized with a start, Mal was talking to her, "Sorry Captain what?"

"I said have all our passengers left?" He said smiling

"Yes we dropped Raj and his men off on Jonas six they have a ship waiting for them."

Mal nodded, "All good men, I'll have to catch up with Raj later and think him myself," he gave out a slight sigh, "Any word on our other two friends," a look of anguish crossed his face, thinking about the ones they had left behind.

"No. nothing yet but the radio has been real quiet. May be a good sign." Zoe said hopefully.

Mal nodded, "Yeah take more than few Reaver's and the Alliance to stop those two," Making his way out of the infirmary he turned to Zoe, "Come on, we need to find us a cargo."

_**The end of Overlanders, but Sheldon&Penny will return in the 'Gunfighter'**_


End file.
